


Thread 2

by banbanabas



Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Crimson Flower Route, Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), F/F, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), edelgard is sad, introspective byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: In the battle against the Immaculate One, Byleth realizes the Divine Pulse can't save her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Thread 2

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally posted to twitter.

Byleth can't believe her luck. She and Edelgard have just struck down the Immaculate One, but Byleth took the brunt of her last attack. Edelgard cradles her as her body gives out, and she sees Edelgard, her emperor, beginning to cry. Byleth reverses time and tries again.

She fails, over and over. No matter her strategy, no matter how she holds back or unleashes her fury, the dragon tears her apart at the last second. Every time, she ends up broken and bleeding in Edelgard's arms.

The more pulses she uses, the more she grasps her fear. Has she really come so far just to die? Is she doomed to leave Edelgard alone in their victory, in the world they've just created? She can't accept it. But she's terrified that maybe, this time, she doesn't get a choice.

She feels the last pulse wash over her. Edelgard stands strong at her side, and they fight, and Byleth prays with each breath that this isn't the end.

But like each time before, the dragon blasts through her armor before the killing blow. Byleth collapses. Edelgard drags her into her lap. She cries. This time, Byleth grabs hold of her hand and looks Edelgard in the eye as her first tears fall. She whispers, "I don't want to leave you, El." Edelgard cries out, but she can't hear what El says because she's already fading, the darkness swallowing her whole once again.

And yet. She hears a tired sigh in the dark, a push at her shoulders, a whisper: "You're not finished yet, you naive thing." She feels the darkness leave her, and the light leaves her, too. She takes a breath. She feels her heart thump.

She opens her eyes and sees Edelgard, wide-eyed and mouth open, and Byleth grins weakly. She mutters, "Just kidding. Guess I’m not leaving." Edelgard looks angry, relieved, and happy all at once. She doesn't speak, just lowers herself to kiss her, and El's tears anoint her face.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @sporeprise


End file.
